1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folder or notebook. In particular, the present invention relates to a device for comfortably holding a folder for an extended period of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices for holding a folder or a book are known in the prior art. Generally, such devices are utilized to carry books from place to place. Other devices are utilized for holding books. The disadvantage with some of these devices is that they are designed for a left hand, as discussed in the Wilson Patent. Another disadvantage is that the straps utilized in these devices have no absorbent material for absorbing the perspiration off the hand. The following prior art references are relevant to the field of the present invention.
1. U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,149 issued to Smith on Jun. 9, 1992 for "Convertible Ring Binder Incorporating Exchangeable Covers And Ring Means" (hereafter "the Smith Patent").
2. U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,136 issued to McIntire on Aug. 6, 1991 for "Book Stiffener" (hereafter "the McIntire Patent").
3. U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,340 issued to Smallwood on Oct. 17, 1989 for "Combined Amusement Device And Transport And Storage Pack" (hereafter "the Smallwood Patent").
4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,473 issued to Coen et al. on Aug. 22, 1978 for "Perfect Bound Sample Book With Integral Handle" (hereafter "the Coen Patent").
5. U.S. Pat. No. 2,786,281 issued to Kramer et al. on Mar. 26, 1957 for "Binder For Textile Swatch" (hereafter "the Kramer Patent").
6. U.S. Pat. No. 2,270,213 issued to Deusch on Jan. 13, 1942 for "Bookholder And Carrier (Jacket)" (hereafter "the Deusch Patent").
7. U.S. Pat. No. 1,786,504 issued to Parrish on Dec. 30, 1930 for "Booklet Label" (hereafter "the Parrish Patent").
8. U.S. Pat. No. 1,519,610 issued to Franz, Jr. on Dec. 16, 1924 for "Binder" (hereafter "the Franz Patent").
9. U.S. Pat. No. 897,332 issued to Wilson on Sep. 1, 1908 for "Order Holder" (hereafter "the Wilson Patent").
10. U.S. Pat. No. 510,161 issued to Clancy on Dec. 5, 1893 for "Combined Book Clasp And Handle" (hereafter "the Clancy Patent").
11. U.S. Pat. No. 273,886 issued to Pester on Mar. 13, 1883 for "Book Holding Device" (hereafter "the Pester Patent").
The Smith Patent discloses a ring binder that incorporates exchangeable covers and a ring structure. It includes a front cover having a spine portion, a back cover having a spine portion, and a ring means. It utilizes hook and loop type structures to retain the front and back covers together. The hook and loop type structures are VELCRO-R.
The Parrish Patent discloses a label for identification purposes. The label is positioned around the back of a book cover which is retained in position by staples.
The Wilson Patent discloses an order-holder. It includes two flexible straps. The first strap member is designed to receive the fingers of the operator and the second strap member is designed to receive the thumb of the operator. The second strap member is secured at one end to the cover and having an enlargement at its opposite end with the free end of the strap passing loosely beneath a keeper, the enlargement thereby prevents the disengagement of the strap and the keeper. Similarly, the first strap member has enlargements at each end; with the ends of the strap passing loosely beneath the keepers. In this way, the enlargements prevent the disengagement of the strap and the keepers. The Wilson Patent is specifically designed to hold a book, and its attaching means which are permanently affixed means would require a fairly thick surface in order to support that attaching means. This is not practical for the thin folder that is used to hold the music for choir singers. Further, the attaching means are not along the spine of the book and the attaching means do not provide the flexibility of being able to hold a book in each hand for a portion of the time, which is a feature of the present invention.
The McIntire Patent discloses a book stiffener. It includes a relatively flat, thin, elongated, ridged, rotatable strip having a length dimension substantially greater than the width of a back binding of a book cover.
The Smallwood Patent discloses a combined children's amusement device and transport and storage pack. It includes first and second members having a central portion for joining the first and second members and a three dimensional object attached to a major surface of one of the members.
The Coen Patent discloses a perfect bound sample book. It has an internal spine directly connected to and binding the pages of the book.
The Kramer Patent discloses an assembly providing a binder for textile swatch. The binder includes two cover portions joined together by a spine, and a containing means which is detachable and secures the swatch to the binder.
The Deusch Patent discloses a bookholder and carrier. It is used to support a book by the jacket from the lower edges of the book covers and to draw the book covers together by the supporting means of the jacket.
The Franz Patent discloses a binder. It is a cover used to protect a book from dust and rain.
The Clancy Patent discloses a combined book clasp and handle. It includes a handle connected to the edge of one of the covers, and a clasp or yoke similarly connected with the opposite edge of the other cover.
The Pester Patent discloses a book holding device. The device is used for carrying books.
It will be desirable to have a way to hold a folder or notebook in an individual's hand for long periods of time without causing cramps in the hand. It is also desirable to have a way to absorb the perspiration from the hand while the individual is performing.